


Five Important Moments in Data and Geordi's Relationship

by gigilysrose



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Death from Old Age, First Meetings, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigilysrose/pseuds/gigilysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Important Moments in Data and Geordi's Relationship

1) Starting out on a journey

“Excuse me! Wait! Commander Data!” At the call of his name, Data turned around and looked for the source of the sound. He saw a dark-skinned man practically running towards him. Once the man caught up to him, he stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath.

“Oof. Sorry about that. I've been trying to find you for a while. Captain Picard said that we would be working together. I'm Commander Geordi La Forge.”

“Yes, I know. Your work is most impressive. If you wish to join me, I was just walking to the bridge.”

“Lead the way, Commander.”

“If we are to be working together it would be appropriate for you to call me Data.”

“Then you can call me Geordi.”

 

2) Data seeks advice

“Captain, if I could speak with you for a moment.”

“Yes, Data. What is it?” When the android did not immediately respond, Picard looked up from his Padd. If the android could look nervous, this was definitely it.

“Sir, I need advice on a personal matter. I recently overheard a fellow commanding officer express that he desires to deepen the intimacy of our relationship. After long consideration, I have reached the conclusion that I would find this match favorable. However, after my failed attempt at a relationship with Lieutenant D'Sora, I find the idea of another romantic partnership unfavorable. However– ”

“Data! Data,” Picard interrupted the android, “there is no reason to assume that just because you had one failed relationship all of your relationships will end in failure.” Picard wasn't really sure why he was giving Data advice. Usually he left advice on personal matters to Guinan or Counselor Troi. Perhaps he was just as tired as the rest of the crew of seeing the two men in question dancing around each other. “Data, our failed relationships are what teach us what works, what doesn't. If you think you have found a suitable partner, then it's best to pursue it because you're more likely to regret what you might have done than what you did. Now, if you don't mind,” Picard said while picking up his Padd, “I have documents from Starfleet I must finish.”

Data stood up and walked towards the door before turning back towards the Captain. “Thank you, sir. Your advice has been invaluable.”

“You're welcome, Data. And for what it's worth, I think Geordi is a much better match for you than Lieutenant D'Sora.”

Data merely nodded his head before exiting the Captain's ready room.

*****************

That night when he was done with most of the paperwork, Picard went to Ten Forward for a hot cup of chamomile tea and some conversation with Guinan. When he entered, he saw Data and Geordi seated closely together, talking animatedly about something. Geordi looked over in Picard's direction, caught his eye, and gave him a nod and a smile. Picard returned it and then sat down at the bar where his cup of tea was already waiting for him.

 

3) Love's a little strange

They had been dating for almost a month before they first had sex. In deference to Geordi's greater expertise with relationships, Data had been waiting for him to make the first move, but the android found that he was growing impatient. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. When they got back to Geordi's quarters after a concert, Data made his move. In the middle of Geordi's praise of his violin solo, Data crowded the other man against a wall and kissed him passionately. Geordi gave as good as he got and soon he had to pull back for air.

“I have noticed a certain reluctance on your part to initiate physical intimacy. After an in-depth analysis, I came to the conclusion that you were not sure that it was something that we both wanted. However, I can assure you that it is–” Geordi lunged forward and captured his lover's lips with his own. “I assume that that is to be inferred as a yes,” Data stated and Geordi nodded his head. Data lifted up his lover so that his legs wrapped around his waist and carried him to bed.

*****************

Afterwards, they lay entangled on the bed, Geordi with his head on the android's chest, idly drawing patterns on his torso.

“Data,” Geordi said quietly, “there's something I want to tell you, and I understand if you don't want to say it back, but I don't want to regret not saying it.” Geordi paused and Data waited, rubbing his hand along his lover's back. “I love you, Data.”

Data didn't speak for long enough that Geordi wondered if something was wrong. When he finally did, he was quiet enough that Geordi could barely hear him. “After a comparison between my interactions with you and with other people, I have come to the conclusion that I love you, as well.”

Smiling, Geordi reached his hands up to cup Data's face and softly kissed him. “I'm glad,” Geordi said, resting his head against his love's chest once again. “Stay awhile? At least until I fall asleep?”

“Of course,” Data said, holding the man close. “Anything for you, love.”

 

4) The more joyful duties of life.

Geordi stood across from Data, surrounded by their fellow officers. He hadn't stopped smiling since he woke up this morning with his lover's arm around his waist, whispering that if he didn't get up soon they were going to miss the ceremony. It wasn't something Geordi ever would have asked of Data, but Data had asked him to marry him and, after a long discussion, Geordi had said yes. Now, he held Data's hands and resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss him.

After a brief pause, Picard started the ceremony. “As you know, a captain has many duties, some of them unpleasant, but the most joyous duty is the reason we are here today, to marry these two officers. Quite an unusual pair, but I cannot imagine a couple better suited to each other, something that everyone else noticed before them.” A quiet laugh went through the officers joined before the captain addressed the happy couple: “Do you wish to say a few words to each other?”

“Yes, Captain,” Data said before turning to his soon-to-be husband. “While I am not capable of human emotions, I have always felt a strong bond to you. Now, I find that being without you is unpleasant and I look forward to our time together. If I were capable of feeling it, I know that I would love you deeply and without reserve. My brain pathways have become quite accustomed to you.”

“Oh Data, you have always fascinated me, ever since I first heard about the android who served in Starfleet. Now, I couldn't imagine going a day without you. I love you, Data, and, even though some may doubt it, I know that you love me, even if it's not in the conventional sense.”

“Very well then. Do you, Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge, take Commander Data to be your husband, your partner in life, til death do you part?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Commander Data, take Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge to be your husband, your partner in life, til death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Very well,” Picard continued. “Is there anyone here who objects to this marriage. No? Well then, I pronounce you married. You may now–” Geordi eagerly leaned forward to kiss his husband before Picard had finished. Data dipped his husband to loud cheers and applause, and when he pulled Geordi back up and let him go, Geordi was grinning like he didn't think he'd ever stop.

*****************

As the officers mingled at the wedding reception, Geordi made a point to stop by the Captain.

“Congratulations! And I meant what I said, you two make a wonderful couple.”

“Thank you, Captain. And I just wanted to thank you again for that advice you gave Data. Who knows how much time we would've wasted if you hadn't given him that little push.”

“Oh, I'm sure someone would have done it pretty soon after that if I hadn't. Guinan wanted to lock you in a room together, but I pointed out that you'd probably spend more time getting out than talking to each other, so she decided against it.”

Geordi laughed. “You're probably right. We've definitely got the skills between us to get out of a locked room pretty quickly.” Data walked up behind Geordi and whispered something in his ear that suddenly made the engineer stand a little stiffer. “If you'll excuse us, Captain. We have... important matters to attend to.”  
“Of course!” Picard replied as the two walked out of Ten-Forward rather quickly. Riker walked over and queried: “Where'd the newlyweds go? I haven't given them my congratulations yet.”

“I don't think you want to disturb them now.” At Riker's inquisitive look, he continued: “Let's just say I think they're continuing the long-held tradition of leaving one's wedding reception to enjoy each other's company.”

“Ah.” Riker raised his glass. “A toast, so that they may find joy, whatever that means to them.”

 

5) The end of the road

Data sat at the edge of Geordi's bed, holding his hand to assure him that he was there. Geordi hadn't been able to use his VISOR for the past couple of years because of the intense headaches he got, instead relying on time-tested manners of getting around without sight. Recently though it hadn't mattered since Geordi was now confined to his bed. Data had gotten sixty good years with his husband, but he still wanted more. Geordi squeezed his hand and Data looked up from his reverie and saw that his husband was awake.

“What is it, love?”

Geordi smiled and whispered: “I always loved it when you called me love.”

“I know, love,” Data said quietly.

“Come here, lie with me for a while.”

Data had never been very good at resisting his husband and now he couldn't, knowing that there was a good chance he wouldn't make it much longer. Data laid down and pulled Geordi close, holding him so that his face was nestled in the android's neck. It had always been his husband's favorite position to sleep in.

“Remember when we first met? That silly ensign who – who–” Geordi ran out of breath, but Data knew what he was talking about.

“Yes. I remember everything about my interactions with you with perfect detail.”

“That's what I've always loved about you, Data,” Geordi got out between gasps.

“Oh, Geordi. I wish we had more time together. There are so many galaxies to explore, so much more for us to do.”

“Shh. It's okay. I'm just glad we got the time we did. I think I'm going to go to sleep now. I love you, Data.”

“And I love you, Geordi. Love.”

His husband's eyes closed and his breathing gradually got slower until it stopped a few minutes later. When Data knew for certain that Geordi's heart had stopped and he was indeed dead, he knew he should get up and alert someone so he could begin the process of burying his husband, but he didn't want to let go of his love yet. For the first time, Data wished he could cry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Data doesn't have the emotion chip installed in 1-4, but up to you whether or not he has it in 5.   
> Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
